Angel's Theory of Evolution
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Doujin-based England remembers something that America said when he was a colony. He's determined to get the words out of him by any means necessary. Yum... UKUS Britannia Angel, MPreg?, Shota? Fail Summary


21 October 2011 – 9:19 AM

Looking around on the UKUS tumblr, I found one called **Angel's Theory of Evolution**.

Ho-

Ly-

Shit.

What the heck is going on? America said the most adorable thing in the strangest setting. So confused.

Doujin: Angel's Theory of Evolution  
>Author: PM4:00<br>Pairing: UKUS  
>Rating: R (M)<br>Warnings: Paedophilia (?), Britannia Angel, Superpowers, Misuse of a magic wand, Something about babies, Dubcon, Mpreg (?), England being menacing

Note: Human and nation names are used in this.

* * *

><p>On the day of the world meeting, during break, France found himself looking upon England on the ground, curled up on his elbows and knees. He also saw America standing, mumbling "Go to Hell," over and over. He did not find this too strange, as the two were so antagonistic towards each other, this seemed normal.<p>

"... Right." France smiled tiredly, kind of sick of their shit. "You guys..."

What did surprise Francis, though, was the cracks in two of the window panes, the mess in this private room of the meeting building, and the style of dress on the other two blond nations.

England, on the ground, had two wings protruding from his back. He was dressed in a white tunic, Roman sandals and held a wand tightly in one of his fists. America, poor boy, seemed a bit younger without her glasses. He also wore slippers and a baptism robes with a red ribbon around the neck; the same clothes he wore as a baby colony. He held down the front and back of the robe.

France smiled dismally. "How did it become like this?"

Russia popped up, eating a banana. "There was an accident. I was surprised."

"Whoa, Russia." France noticed that America was still grumbling away - "gotohellgotohellgotohell" - and England was crying on the floor, tears pooling. "... Accident?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>A few minutes ago...<p>

"You! Quick remember it at once!" England chased the younger North American nation, dossier under his left arm, whose hand was pointed accusingly at America.

America turned back and glared at him. "You... I don't remember saying such a thing... Quit making things up-"

"You did!" England insisted, almost tearing up again. "Don't just pretend my treasured memories never happened!"

"Whatever~" America sipped the soda in his hand. "Delusions are delusions. Just treasure them for all I care."

"It's not a delusion! You idiot!" England couldn't take it any more! He pulled out his wand, causing a magic circle to appear and glow in the air. "Bastard... If you're saying you can't remember it no matter what then..." The air was crackling with the energy that he was exerting.

"I'll just bring you back to those days and I'll make you say it again.

"_**EAT THIS! BRITANNIA BEAM!**_" He threw the bolt of energy from his wand, achieving his full form of the Britannia Angel.

However, America just threw up his arm and deflected the bolt like it was nothing.

"... No way," England gasped. "With his... bare hands?"

America smirked darkly. "I'm a hero, you know?"

England returned the smirk. "Hah. Interesting." His wand shined, light intensifying. "Don't underestimate the Britannia Angel."

Russia came in, tossing the peel of his eaten banana onto the floor and beginning another. "Huh? What's going on? Stop fighting."

America kept dodging and deflecting the blasts and England kept firing. America looked down as he stepped on something slippery.

"Wha..." A banana peel? America was thrown back and slipped backwards, throwing of his attention and letting England blast him.

"WHY IS THERE A BANANA HERE?"

* * *

><p>"...And it ended up like that," Russia explained. "But the hit was apparently weak, hence America's current state," he said, referring to the nineteen-year-old in an enlarged version of his baby clothes.<p>

"I see..." France sighed. "That seems intensely ridiculous... Big brother's head hurts."

Russia giggled with a sadistic smile on his face. "Ah, I bet it'd be awesome if we took pictures of that pitiful-looking America and spread it." At that, America pulled his robe down lower. Russia smiled a bit wider. "The accident's cause is partly because of your malice, right?"

France called over to England. "Hey, England! Hurry up and apologize! If that guy snaps, the whole world will be in trouble." America was growling now.

"Shut up, beard face!" England quieted again. "What do you know... about the lovely angel that day..."

"I get it, I get it already."

England got onto his hands and knees, looking up slightly. He saw America pulling down the robe.

"Aren't I..." America said, nervous, furious. "Aren't I enough of an angel now..? Wearing something... Something like this... is the worst!" He was hesitant, but continued. "If I weren't an angel, there'd be a downpour of missiles about your head right now, you know!" He bit his lip in frustration.

England just stared. "_This... in its own way is..."_

"... Sorry," he said. His body was hot.

"_so angelic. (In an erotic way)"_

A few moments later, France and Russia were outside of the room while England locked the door behind them.

Russia turned to France. "You okay?" he asked, his mouth in a joyful grin.

France held his cheek. "What was the need for Big Brother to be hit?"

Arthur brandished his magic wand and his Britannia Angel form disappeared, leaving him back in his formal suit that he wore for world meetings. "Now then, we're all alone now." He smiled at his former colony. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about now! It's all right!" The European smiled a bit more widely as America got more irritated.

"What's going to be all right?" America growled. "Your whole existence is a big enough problem already!" He tugged more on his large baptism gown. "Besides..." he said slowly, "don't just transform back yourself. Hurry and turn me back!"

Arthur frowned. "Don't want to... There are still some things I haven't heard from you."

"HUH?" America yelled out, all sorts of confused. "You're still saying that?" He groaned in exasperation and made sure his gown was down. "Will you seriously give it a rest? I don't have the time to play along with your annoying tendency of glorifying the past." He gripped more tightly to the white fabric, trying to calm himself. "Besides, I told you I don't remember, right?"

"..." Arthur frowned and his eyelids slid down slightly in annoyance. Then he noticed something. "Hey. Try lifting those hands like that."

Alfred jerked, shocked. "What? No way!" He began to shuffle backwards, anxiety rising.

"Just do it!" England said menacingly. "I'm getting a very erotic prediction. Raise your arms."

"Don't come near me!" He gasped softly as his back hit the wall. "... no way." He felt the drapes behind his back, between him and the wall.

A foot slammed between his legs. Alfred stopped shaking. England stood in front of him, one leg planted firmly on the ground and the other between Alfred's legs, slanted as the younger nation was mostly against the wall. The magic wand was in Alfred's face, at the ready.

"You're not wearing any underwear, are you?"

"Hm?" Alfred hummed. "What do you think?"

Arthur smiled cockily and joyously. "Here I was thinking that the reason you're so desperately hiding that is because you're wearing children's underwear. It's no wonder you're behaving like that." He chuckled. "My magic's so wonderful! It doesn't have any flaws!"

"...It's completely flawed. You pervert..." Alfred glared down nervously as the tip of the star-wand poked his chin.

"Idiot. It's all because of love."

Alfred gulped as Arthur pulled him in for a kiss. Chaste, at first they were, but they progressively got more intimate.

"Wait..." He said against Arthur's lips when they came up for air, but he was quickly dragged down again. He tensed as he felt Arthur grope his ass.

He looked down and began to shake and cry out as Arthur fingered his entrance. He panicked, trying to fight off the other, but England had a firm hold on him and it was just like when he was a colony; he couldn't beat Arthur. He tried ignoring the molestation occurring to his mouth and his ass, but it was hard enough trying to hold back the trembling and shivering.

Arthur finally let go of America's lips and began to lick along his chin, jawline, going up to talk softly in his left ear. "Come on , America. Show me..." He licked his jaw again with just the tip of his tongue.

"Fwaa~" America breathed out.

"I'll touch you, okay?" England proposed. He felt the other's apprehension as Alfred tensed.

Alfred trembled. "I... I don't need you to..!"

Arthur pulled back. "I see." He brought his magic wand up to his mouth, beginning to get the end of it thoroughly slick with his saliva. It was rather thin, but the handle was a good nine inches, a good length. "At the back then."

Alfred gasped. He began to protest as England pulled him forward and began to lower the end of the wand without the star to his backside. "Stop it!"

"Come on~" Arthur urged. "Suck it well, okay?" He lowered his left hand to spread America's ass and began to prod and enter the younger country's ass hole, looking for something.

America cried out and resisted. "No... wait!" He buried his head in England's shoulder. "P... pull it out dammit."

"Hmph." England continued to ram the wand deeper, until America began to cry out louder, signalling that the Briton had found his prostate. He could hear that America was trying to hold back his pretty noises. "No need to... hold back!"

America screamed as he began to cry out louder, his prostate being stabbed over and over, overloading him with pleasure. Suddenly, England pulled out the wand and threw it aside, sending it clattering to the floor, similar to America, who was sitting against the wall with his legs open and bent and his hands still holding down his white gown and his head to the side, not even reaching over the windowsill.

England sighed, looking at his left wrist to see the time on his watch. "Dammit. We can't even take our time," he complained, observing as the magic he performed had a time limit.

He looked at the other nation. America was panting quietly, his gown sticking to his torso slightly because of his sweat. "Hey, America," he said gently, kneeling down. The hand the he dragged over said nation's knee copied the feeling and expressed the same emotion with touch. The muscles underneath his hand twitched. "You're a good kid, right? So... okay?

"You'll listen to my requests, right?" He was eager, England knew, but he couldn't help it. His former child was just so fuck-able right now. He was panting a bit, face and body warming up with anxiousness and excitement.

"England..." America could hear his own heartbeat pick up. He was scared, honestly, though he would never say it. The other intimidated him right now. He clenched at the fabric that covered his vital regions with his hands.

"Yeah," England said, seeing that America was blushing so hard and looking away in shame. "Just like that. Hold it up."

America pulled up the covering, shivering and cringing and whining softly in his throat as cold air touched his hard cock, making it colder as pre-cum dripped down from the tip and made an even colder trail.

Arthur gripped at Alfred's knee. "You're a good boy, Alfred," he praised softly, drinking in the beautiful sight. "I love you."

He, with his left hand, pinched the tip of the American's dick, scratching the head slightly with his thumb. "For it to become like this... You don't need to hold back." He pinched a bit harder.

Alfred screamed, tears coming from his eyes at the painful pleasure.

Arthur brought his hand back to his mouth, sucking and drooling at his middle finger. "Even here," he said as he moved his finger down to Alfred's ass. He paused as he shoved his finger in and wiggled it in deeper, disregarding Alfred's whine and continued talking lewdly about his former ward's tight hole by saying, "Something that thin wouldn't feel like you've eaten anything, right?"

Alfred whined, cried, made depraved noises as Arthur mirrored them by thrusting his finger into the other's anus and speaking. "See. Is it yummy?" Arthur asked. "It's good, isn't it? Because you love my fingers." He thrust his middle finger in harder, hearing those perverted squelches from Alfred's ass. "But you know, there is something you like even more- Try saying it~"

He stopped and pulled his hand away from Alfred's butt hole when a slippered foot nudged his hard-on. America looked up at England. "Go on," Alfred urged. "It's shamelessly exposed- What do you want and who do you want to do it?" His cheeks were red and the tears didn't stop. It was horrible.

Arthur smirked again. "I just can't get enough of this angel." He pull down his trousers enough to free his prick and immediately plunged into Alfred's Grand Canyon. Alfred screamed, but Arthur didn't care; He just spoke more, mocking and praising America's "angelic" appearance.

"Merciful angel, please save me from this greedy desire with your deep butt hole... okay?" Arthur was thrusting so hard, Alfred probably couldn't hear him. He let the teen adjust to him, readjusting their bodies so that they were flat on the floor.

As Alfred panted, Arthur sounded off while he buried his face in the crook between Alfred's neck and shoulder. "So annoying... Just say it already! Becoming all cheeky like that. T-That's just mean." He lifted his head and gazed at the other, eyes meeting. He traced Alfred's bottom lip slowly with his thumb. "Please? Next, you."

Alfred gazed at the other with eyes half open. _He's an idiot, _he thought. _Forget about something like that already... It's just nonsense from a kid who doesn't know anything about sex._

* * *

><p><em>Little America chased after his guardian, the British Empire, feeling the grain of the field tickle at his skin. "Why!<em>

"_Why can't I!"_

_England smiled a bit awkwardly. "No... It's just... You know... That just can't be done. There are a lot of complication in the world, see... and..."_

_He looked down, but regretted seeing the sad face of the child he raised._

_Alfred gripped at the other's coat. "But I... really want... I really want..!"_

"_Whoa!" Arthur cried out. He couldn't stand to see Alfred cry. NEVER. "D... don't cry," he attempted, trying to soothe his baby brother. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"_

_Arthur sighed. "...Ha ha. Guess you're right," he said, giving in to his charge and stroking his fingers through the child's blond locks. You're right, Al. If my wish comes true, that I one-hundred percent want it to be someone honest and clever like you. Okay? Al? Don't cry. I'll be back._

"_I'll hurry and see you again..."_

_I don't need it. I don't need anyone similar to me._

* * *

><p>"… 'Why'?"Arthur stared at the other, repeating what the teen had said aloud unknowingly. He had been deep in thought and seemed resolute now, that America. "'Why can't I?'"<p>

_I want nobody but you._ Alfred smiled, holding his gown in his hands and making sure his knees were up. His skin was sweaty and his tears had finally stopped. Nantucket was all droopy. He wasn't nervous at all when he said,

"I want Arthur's babies."

_I'm not a good boy at all._

Arthur shivered, the words travelling and making his cock harder than before. "... I see. Then what's next?"

Alfred screamed as Arthur began to piston in and out of his body, attacking his anus and driving him crazy.

"If you want to get pregnant, what do you say?" Arthur knew that if he could get Alfred pregnant, he would have him with twins by the end of their session. Forget the details of labour, for now.

"Ah! Ar... thur..." Alfred was against the wall again, at such an awkward angle he couldn't stay upright on his own. Arthur interlaced their fingers on both hands and kissed his forehead so sweetly that if sugar was sentient, it would have diabetes.

"I love you," Arthur said, not stopping his speedy thrusts. "Al, I love you."

Alfred's tears started up again. "I... Inside!" Arthur was messing him up so much...

He shuddered.

He loved it.

"Come... Inside! … All of it!"

Request accepted.

* * *

><p>France looked over to his right as the chair next to him creaked. "Oh, you made it. Good job."<p>

England looked at the slightly older nation. "Huh?" He stared at the Frenchman's cheek, which the Frenchman was holding with a cold pack. "What's up with you? What a terrible face."

France shook his fist as the other sat down. "Oh, this is just something some violent eyebrow monster did!" England was so damn arrogant.

"Did that happen? Oh well~"

"It's not well!"

England closed his eyes, haughty expression on his face. "How many years have I been beating you up? Grow up a little, will you?"

France felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Oh... You're in a pretty good mood. That just means you must've had a good time."

England looked over to where America was laughing and hanging off of Japan, who looked a bit uncomfortable. His smug smile grew. "I guess so."

"How vulgar." China sighed at the opium bastard's perversion. "Is that country's young-in that good?" He shivered a bit. "Just thinking about it is making me feel nauseated."

England laid his head against his left hand, which was supported by his elbow on the table. "Ha... I told you, you senile old man. My angel is top quality."

America turned slightly when he saw England looking at him, locking their eyes. He quickly scowled and mouthed to the other,

"Go.

"Fucking.

"Die.

"In Hell."

Arthur shivered. France laid his chin to rest on the back of his hands. China leaned back, proven right.

"Hey," France interjected. "The angel just definitely said 'Go fucking die in Hell'."

"..." England lifted his head from its stand.

"Ai ya..." China groaned, his eyes closed. "My my, top quality indeed~"

America huffed. England was such a bastard.

Japan smiled nervously. "America-san, that's..."

England reached out for the older nations on either side of him, managing to get France by his hair. China managed to escape.

"Let him be," England growled. "He's an idiot so he should know

"That angels evolve too!" He raised a fist against the Frenchman.

China sighed. "Right. Just keep it at a minimum."

_What will never change are my feelings towards you._

_That's all there is to it._

* * *

><p>29 October 2011 - 12:42 PM<p>

Yay! Tis done! It's been hard with school and papers and French class... Ugh...

Lisa, if you're reading this... IDK. Review please?


End file.
